Que te amo One shot
by gambacho
Summary: Ui y Jun se reencuentran despues de siete años... ¿que pasara?


¬/¬… bueno este fue mi reto y aunque lo perdí porque no lo subí a la fecha igual lo subo, me servirá mucho para aprender a escribir de estas dos, así que pensándolo bien gane mucho, acá se los dejo… no esperen el gran arte, hasta creo que esta aburrido pero me gusto escribirlo en serio aunque me costo mucho… ajajajajaja A – chan espero no este tan mal y a mi si me gusto tu fic … a leer

….

….

Ui manejaba su auto, recién volvía a Tokio… estaba feliz vería a su querida hermana… se preguntaba si vería a las amigas de su hermana, a Azusa y a

(Ui) ¿Jun? /mientras esperaba el rojo en la calle observo a una chica que era muy parecida a Jun su amiga de la adolescencia, la chica llevaba un jeans, unas sandalias una camiseta, su bajo y un sombrero, esa chica llevaba el cabello largo/ es ella

(Jun) /estornudó/ alguien esta hablando de mi… seguro mis fans /se dijo a si misma/

Llego a la casa de su hermana… ahí estaban Azusa viviendo con Yui como amantes, eran lindas y ese ambiente era muy agradable, habían quedado de salir por para ver a las otras, preparo la cena y luego fueron a un bar estaría una banda de jazz tocando, vio a sus sempais y a Nodoka amiga cercana, todas habían cambiado muchísimo, Ritsu se veía mas seria y Mío mas madura, Nodoka mas relajada, Mugi mas empresarial, llegaron al bar… vaya que era lindo, muy bien arreglado, salió la cantante bastante atractiva, llevaba vestido rojo y cantaba precioso, solo se lograba ver la sombra de los de la banda, vio una silueta que le resulto familiar, un sombrero en la cima y una guitarra o un bajo, quien sabe, en realidad no interesa… luego de cuatro canciones la cantante empezó a presentar a los de la banda y cada quien hizo un solo… llego el turno de la bajista

(Azusa) O_O… ¿e-esa no es…? /interrumpida/

(Ui) Jun… mi pequeña Jun… se ve tan genial con ese bajo /las lagrimas empezaron a caer, no podía detenerlas, no sabia si sus lagrimas eran mas de alegría por saber que ella estaba bien o de enojo por esperar tanto tiempo/

(Jun) /varias personas se acercaron a saludarle y específicamente una mujer se acerco a ella y la beso, una mujer atractiva… Jun sonrió presuntuosa y arrogante… no era cualquiera lo sabia, era una bajista reconocida/

(Ui) /observaba detalladamente todo… tenia celos, claro que tenia/ no debería enojarme ¿cierto? /pregunto a Azusa, las demás chicas no entendían ni un poco lo que pasaba/ me lo merezco por tonta… ella esta tan linda, tan presumida de lo que es… y lo peor… tan feliz… soy una envidiosa… /respiro profundo/

La castaña se levanto… todas la miraron y seguían sin entender, Ui camino hacia Jun quien bebía algo en la barra, la castaña se acerco al lugar tras ella, le llamo con un delicado toque en su hombro, la otra joven se volvió a ver dando la vuelta completa para mirar hacia el otro lado, sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron al ver a la persona que la había llamado, vaya que ella lucia hermosa mas que ninguna, su cabello largo hasta la bajo de la cintura y caían cabellos desordenados sobre su frente como flequillo, sus ojos eran gentiles como siempre pero se podía notar mas experiencia de vida que de cuando era adolescente obviamente, su piel estaba bronceada y en sus ojos relucían ese ambarino que tanto le fascinaba, observo las marcas de las lagrimas

(Jun) no llores por eso… no seas tonta… /dijo sonriendo/ ya eso quedo en el pasado, he madurado

(Ui) deberías odiarme…

(Jun) ¿Por qué lo haría? Aunque me toco el peor de los papeles… creo que lo que hiciste fue muy noble /paso el cabello tras la oreja derecha de Ui, aunque lo demás se regreso justo al lado del rostro de la castaña/ aunque si lo piensas bien… creo te toco la peor parte, mira que fingir querer a alguien es bastante difícil ¿cierto?

(Ui) yo… no… /interrumpida/

(Jun) no te preocupes… yo… no me gusta pensar en ello, prefiero pensarte como mi compañera de clases, así que no seas tonta y no llores por eso, te lo prohíbo jejeje…

(Ui) ¿podríamos vernos fuera de aquí? /pregunto mirándole a los ojos/ necesito aclarar algunas cosas con vos… /se acerco al rostro de Jun para besarle pero ella volteo su rostro para evitarlo/

(Jun) no pidas demasiado… además yo salgo con alguien… /mostro su mano izquierda, un anillo muy sencillo y bonito con una piedra muy fina color blanco adornaba su anular/ y yo ya acepte… además tus amigas están viendo, ya no somos tan chicas, así que busca otra manera de ser gentil, sin mezclarme, no lo tomes a mal, es que al final me toca una parte muy fea y no es agradable /sonrió mirando al suelo… después de un momento de silencio se levanto para retirarse, pero Ui puso su mano para que no pasara/

(Ui) estas haciéndole a ella lo que yo te hice… /dijo suave de manera que solo Jun escuchara/

(Jun) no… porque yo la quiero, estoy enamorada y ella sabe que te ame con locura, pero ya no soy una adolescente, y he decidido avanzar y darme una oportunidad mas, puede que igual salga perdiendo pero bueno tengo que arriesgarme ¿no te parece?, bueno hasta luego mi novia me espera /no le dio la mirada y se retiro/

Ui regreso con sus acompañantes, todas las veían extraño

(Ui) ¿Qué? /dijo molesta/ ¿acaso no puedo tener un mal día?

(Azusa) n-no sabia que las cosas habían acabado mal con Jun chan, se llevaban bien

(Ui) /observo a Jun hablar y besarse con aquella chica, la cual supuso era su pareja/ ni que fuera tan linda o si… ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

(Yui) Ui… ¿aun te gusta Jun chan? /preguntaba preocupada al ver a su hermanita en ese estado/

(Ui) ¿gustar? Yo no pude olvidarla, sabes hermana pensé que la olvidaría con el pasar del tiempo, teníamos 16 años cuando todo paso y ahora siete años después, yo aun no puedo olvidarla, esas cosas pasan cuando aprendes a ver mas allá de tu propia nariz

Todas se fueron el ambiente no estaba tan agradable… luego Yui, Azusa y Ui se dirigían para su casa, hasta que Azusa detuvo el auto…

(Azusa) vamos a la casa de Jun, no te podes rendir /dijo a su amiga/

(Ui) no se trata de eso Azusa, le dañe demasiado… le dañe tanto que por mi culpa ahora sus ojos tan lindos son tan vacios, ya no brillan, su mirada es tan pobre y sin esperanzas, duele mucho cuando sus ojos logran mirarte, aquella Jun divertida que estaba loca por la vida, que reía y que hacia bromas… ya no esta, yo la mate

(Yui) /toco el hombro de su hermana/ Ui… tenes que tener la fuerza y el coraje suficiente para rescatar entonces lo que quedo de Jun chan, cuidarla y amarla, para que poco a poco ella recupere el brillo en sus ojos, debes ser valiente… o ¿aceptaras que otra se quede con la persona a la que amas? /miro a su hermana a los ojos… ahora Ui era la que necesitaba que la despertaran para que reaccionara/

(Ui) tengo miedo hermana /dijo suave, sintió la mano de Azusa en su mano y la de su hermana en su hombro/

(Yui) yo te acompañare hasta donde lo decidas Ui… yo te cuidare, soy tu hermana mas grande y cuidare de vos todo lo que sea necesario /sonrió/

(Ui) gracias hermana

Azusa arranco el auto y llegaron a la casa en la Jun vivía, era una enorme mansión, rio suavecito recordando la primera vez que visito esa mansión, en ese momento no hubiese imaginado de que Jun era una señorita acomodada, de no ser porque lo vio con sus propios ojos, lo que le causo gracia recordarlo… Ui bajo del auto, se acerco a la mansión un hombre de mediana edad la vio y le brindo una sonrisa

(¿?) Ui- chan bienvenida de mi parte… ¿viene a visitar a Jun chan? /dijo amable/

(Ui) si… ¿podría hablar con ella? /pregunto amable/

(¿?) mmm… tendría que consultarlo, ha cambiado mucho se ha vuelto muy bonita, Jun chan se alegrara de verla, ella tambien esta muy cambiada

(Ui) nos vimos en la tarde, gracias… necesito hablar urgente con ella, pero ella no quiere verme ¿podrías ayudarme?

(¿?) no puedo hacer mucho… la novia de Jun chan, no le permite hablar con mucha gente… pero bueno si yo no te he visto no puede decir que la he traicionado ¿cierto? /sonrió cómplice/

(Ui) uhm… gracias /se adentro a la casa, lucia muy diferente de los gustos de Jun, esos eran demasiado finos, y conocía a Jun no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, caminaba como si fuera un ladrón a los alrededores hasta que la vio, Jun estaba en la alberca nadando y la otra tomaba el sol/

Jun nadaba… lo único que si disfrutaba de ser millonaria era eso, poder tener una piscina propia para poder nadar y aclarar su mente, se sumergió hasta el fondo y luego salió con impulso, después solo aparto su cabello y el exceso de agua en su rostro tambien, fue ahí cuando vio a Ui escondida entre arbustos

(Jun) "no puede estar haciéndome esto" /pensó al verla… salió del agua entro a la casa y salió tras Ui sin que esta se diera cuenta le tapo la boca y la atrajo con si/ ¿Qué estas haciendo acá? /dijo suave/

(Ui) /su corazón latía fuerte y rápido por el susto/ ¡vas a matarme de un susto! /dijo en voz suave pero alterada/ necesito que hablemos

(Jun) no quiero… /cortante/

(Ui) vamos Jun… solo será esta vez si así lo prefieres… /dijo en tono suplicante/

(Jun) /suspiro… esa tipa era tonta ¿o que? ¿acaso no entendía que era molesta aquella situación? ¿acaso no entendía que podía pasar un rato incomodo? Parece que no/ ¬_¬… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

(Ui) escúchame una sola vez… no te pido mas… /suplico/

(Jun) bien… mañana por la mañana llegare a tu casa… esperame ahí… ahora fuera /ordeno aburrida/

(Ui) te espero… por favor no dejes de ir… si no hare un escándalo acá

(Jun) ya te dije que voy /dijo molesta pero sin alzar la voz/

Efectivamente a la mañana siguiente Jun estaba frente a la entrada principal de las Hirasawa, la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndola su ex compañera Azusa y la hermana mayor de Ui iban saliendo, Yui abrazo a Jun inmediatamente

(Yui) ¡Jun chan!... ¡Que bueno que se arreglaron las cosas entre Ui y vos! /dijo feliz abrazándola/

(Jun) no se arreglo nada Yui san… solo vine porque di mi palabra… pero en realidad no se arreglo nada /seria y desganada/

(Yui) ¿no es para eso que venias?

(Azusa) Hola Jun… tanto tiempo /sonrió a la chica quien asintió en aprobación a su comentario, luego tomo a Yui y caminaron hacia el auto, antes de llegar al auto Azusa se detuvo/ es tu nueva chance

(Jun) desaparece Azusa /escucho a la chica reírse burlona/ "¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que yo fui la que arruino todo?"

…..

…..

Ui miraba la espalda blanca de Jun, era tan bonita y tan suave… su cabello rebelde como siempre y lucia tan holgazana como parecía ser, la ambarina se acerco a la chica y beso la mejía luego se acerco al oído para hablarle…

(Ui) realmente sos la mujer mas linda del mundo…/dijo sonriendo complacida por todo/

(Jun) deja de decir estupideces… que no vas arreglar nada diciéndome palabras bonitas "no puedo creerlo que haya acabado haciéndolo con ella… bien dice el dicho… de las aguas mansas me libre Dios porque de las bravas me cuido yo, parece que se le olvido librarme de esta"

(Ui) pero funciona, ¿Por qué dejaría decirlas? Te gusta que te venda sueños ¿o no? /rio burlona, y acaricio la línea de la espalda justo en la parte entre la cintura y la caderas/

(Jun) ¬/¬… "esta mujer cada vez me convence mas de lo peligrosa que es" /se sentó/ me voy… tengo que irme

(Ui) no… aun no hablamos… quiero contarte exactamente lo que paso…

(Jun) no es necesario Ui… te dije que esta bien que no hay problema… yo /interrumpida/

(Ui) ese día fui a buscar a mi hermana y descubrí que Azusa se le confesaba y mi hermana la rechazo, sentí un alivio momentáneo hasta que escuche el motivo por el cual mi hermana no aceptaba los sentimientos de Azusa… y era porque yo estaba enamorada de Azusa, vi las caras de ambas, de las personas que mas amaba tan llenas de tristeza, así que corrí con fuerzas, y llegue al salón y estabas ahí y me salvaste… luego llego Azusa y fue donde te invite a salir y accediste, cuando vi en los ojos de Azusa chan tan llenos de esperanzas mi alma se lleno de tanta alegría, esa era mi mayor recompensa

(Jun) te dije que esta bien… es mejor que me vaya /empezó a levantar sus cosas/

(Ui) no vas a salir de acá hasta que me escuches /sentencio/ la mañana siguiente que era el día de nuestra cita fui a tu a casa y me sorprendí, tu casa es enorme eras una niña rica y jamás te jactaste de eso ni lo demostrabas, al principio pensé que nos habías engañado, pero luego vi como cuidabas a tu padre y la manera tan amable que tratabas a tus empleados y me enamore cuando levantaste tu rostro y el reflejo de la alberca estaba en tu rostro, sonreíste y tus ojos brillaban y pensé que eras la persona mas maravillosa del planeta, hablabas con tu padre como si el entendiera todo lo que dijeras

(Jun) ¡él entendía! El estaba vegetal no sordo/dijo molesta/

(Ui) estoy segura que entendía perfectamente… eras tan sencilla, no eras presumida de tu riqueza y luego entraste a la cocina y junto con las empleadas cocinabas y hablabas como si eran tus mas queridas hermanas… estaba sorprendida, no me dejaste ayudarte, fue ahí cuando tu padre tomo mi mano, y me dijo algo… no se que, solo se que se refería a que te cuidara y te amara o algo así

(Jun) fallaste tu misión… ¿puedo irme? /seria/

(Ui) desde ese día… te convertiste en mi mundo… y mi vida giraba en torno a la tuya, es verdad que empecé a salir con vos solo para que mi hermana y Azusa estuvieran felices y que al principio no me interesabas en lo absoluto, pero sabes… lo volvería hacer, si no fuera por eso, jamás hubiera conocido todo lo que conocí de vos, descubrir las cosas lindas que hacías por mi, incluyendo esa torta amarga de san Valentín que me diste, o la manera en que te ponías celosa de cuando atendía a mi hermana y me decías que dejara que Azusa la atendiera, cuando cuidaste de mi hermana y de mi, cuando yo me enferme y como me componías canciones raras y sin sentido y las tocabas con tu bajo y sonaban mas raras de lo que eran, o cuando contaste las estrellas por mi y para mi, o la manera tan cálida en la que me besas, la manera en que tus ojos brillan cuando te toco, o tus gemidos suaves y dulces por mi causa, me gusta que seas así, me enamore de vos y estoy acá, quiero que me ames y que me dejes amarte, aun en este tiempo no he podido olvidarte y ten por seguro que después de lo que paso hoy no podre hacerlo jamás… hoy lo hicimos por primera vez /dijo a Jun/

(Jun) Ui… yo estoy con alguien y es un compromiso /explico/

(Ui) termínalo… ¿o vas a decirme que la amas?... se que dijiste aquello para que yo me aleje, pero se que no la quieres

(Jun) no se trata de eso… son negocios, ella y yo siempre estuvimos comprometidas, ¬_¬ desde que todos esperaban que fuera un hombre y aunque naci mujer a nadie le importo, nuestras fortunas se unirán /interrumpida/

(Ui) ¿se trata de dinero? Estos es una mierda… ¿es en serio? No me aceptas por que no tengo dinero suficiente para_ ¡unir fortunas! _/dijo molesta y exaltada/

(Jun) soy la única Suzuki que ha quedado y de igual manera perderé mi apellido y la fortuna se volverá una como el apellido de ella, así seremos conocidas

(Ui) no te cases…

(Jun) es la voluntad de mi padre… /termino de alistarse agarro su bajo y se marcho/ que tengas una buena tarde "me pase de la raya… b-bueno se lo merece, tambien me hizo sufrir espero que le duela un poco aunque sea…" /Jun recordaba el momento en que se entero de toda la verdad, cuando descubrió que Ui solo estaba con ella para que todos pensaran que estaba enamorada de ella y así su hermana pudiese estar con la chica que ambas Hirasawa amaban, pero haber escuchado que se había enamorado de ella de alguna manera aliviaba su corazón, pero era tarde ahora ella ya tenia una vida en la que la ambarina ya no existía, aun la admiraba como siempre la hizo además de estar tan bonita y siempre tan segura de lo que quiere, sin dudas en su mirada/

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jun había estado con Ui… no dejaba de pensar en ella eso era seguro, pero bueno ahora ya no importaba… ahí estaba ella firmando su acta de matrimonio ahora ya no era mas Jun Suzuki, ahora lleva otro apellido bastante feo para su gusto, termino de firmar, ahora era el turno de la otra chica... la fiesta estaba hasta el tope, Jun miraba a la gente…

(Jun) esto es una mierda… /decía en voz suave y un poquito pasada de copas/ "soy una estúpida… porque no solo le dije que la amaba, que la sigo amando y que dudo que un día la deje de amar, ¡soy la mas grande idiota de la historia!... ¿Qué carajos sigo haciendo acá?"

Jun fue por su bajo y luego salió del salón donde festejaban su boda, su esposa la detuvo

(¿?) ¿adonde crees que vas? /dijo molesta y agarrándole del brazo/

(Jun) ¡suéltame!... voy donde Ui…

(¿?) ¿eh?... ¿Ui?... ¿Quién es esa?... bueno igual no importa, ahora sos mi mujer y tendrás que respetarme

(Jun) ¡error! /andaba pasada de copas… se sentía que podía decir todo y aun así seguía siendo gracioso cualquier cosa que dijera/ ¡me pareces la persona mas fastidiosa del planeta! ¡te considero una molestia! ¡y estoy enamorada de Ui! ¡si, de esa tonta que tiene un amor extraño y obsesivo por su hermana! ¡la amo! ¡amo a esa mujer! /se apoyo en los hombros de la chica/ no se de que te quejas… querías el dinero de los Suzuki… ahí esta ¡te lo regalo! ¡ese será mi regalo de bodas! /se echo a reír/ bueno… me voy querida esposita /se subió a su auto, las calles parecían moverse mucho, llego a la casa de Ui y comenzó a llamarla/ ¡Ui!... ¡Ui!... ¡sal de esa casa carajos!

(Azusa) Yui /movía a Yui para que se despertara hasta que lo hizo/ escucha ese alboroto… /se levanto miro por la ventana/ ¡Yui es Jun chan! Esta llamando a Ui

(Yui) /se levanto al escuchar decir a Azusa que era Jun la que armaba semejante escándalo/ ¡ahhhh!

Amabas chicas bajaron corriendo y abrieron la puerta viendo a una Jun en vestido blanco, y muy borracha

(Jun) ¡Yui chan!... sos la hermana equivocada… ¡Ui!, Salí ahora mismo… /cayo de rodillas al suelo, y empezó a llorar/ ¡Ui estúpida!

(Azusa) /corrió hacia Jun/ ¡Jun!... compórtate estas haciendo un escándalo, vas a molestar a los vecinos

(Jun) ¿en serio crees que me importa? ¿Dónde carajos esta? ¡Ui! /llamaba nuevamente a la ambarina/

(Yui) Ui ya se fue… justo hoy tenia que volverse, ella volvió a la ciudad donde estaba trabajando, ella volvió sus vacaciones acabaron /e hizo saber lo que había pasado/

(Jun) ¡ahhhh! ¡es que es una tonta! ¡por eso la odio! /Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de Yui pero como era tan parecida con Ui lo confundió/ Ui… viniste por mi /luego sus ojos se cerraron/

Azusa y Yui observaban a Jun dormir plácidamente después de aquella borrachera

(Azusa) ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

(Yui) quien sabe… Ui nunca me cuenta sus cosas, pensé que sabrías algo es tu mejor amiga…

(Azusa) Ui nunca cuenta sus cosas… ella te persuade para que la que cuente seas vos

(Yui) es cierto… mi hermanita tiene ese poder especial…

(Jun) /abrió los ojos/ ah… que dolor de cabeza /gimoteo/ mi cabeza va estallar

(Azusa) es lo normal… con lo borracha que estabas ayer, no esperes menos que eso…

(Jun) ¿Azusa? ¿ayer? ¿Por qué estoy hablando con vos? ¿estoy soñando? Debería estar en mi luna de miel /imágenes se vinieron a su mente… recordándole lo que paso/ ¡no puede ser!

(Yui) gritabas ¡Ui!... y la gente salió a verte… y tu vestido blanco lo hemos lavado, llevas ese pijama de Ui…

(Jun) ¿Dónde esta ella?

(Yui) ella volvió a Osaka… trabaja allá /explico/

(Jun) ¿podrías darme su dirección? /suplico/

(Yui) no… no quiero que lastimes a Ui, ella es muy sensible

(Jun) ¿sensible?... si claro, ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta… es molesta y siempre esta segura que terminaras haciendo lo que ella quiere… sos su hermana y aun no la conoces… dame la dirección

(Azusa) "esa descripción coincide con Ui" /pensó/ bien… pero no lo eches a perder /rio burlona/ así que Ui ya sabia que harías esto

(Jun) ¬/¬… espero que no… aun deseo tener un poco de dignidad /decía con su dedo en su sien/

Azusa le dio la dirección donde Ui trabajaba, Yui le presto ropa y ambas le prestaron un poco de dinero, luego tomo su bajo y fue a la estación… después de un largo viaje estaba ahí en Osaka, le parecía bastante desordenada esa ciudad, lo que le hacía sentir cómoda… Ui cocinaba como siempre, ser el chef más importante era bastante cansado y le exigían cada vez lo mejor, termino su jornada y como siempre su jefe, dueño de aquel restaurante y con el que había mantenido una relación anteriormente la esperaba…

(Ui) te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes /dijo amable como siempre/

(¿?) vamos Ui… es tarde, no podes irte sola…

(Ui) no seria la primera vez que me voy sola… además /interrumpida/

(Jun) además no se va sola… se va conmigo… /sonrió y miro a Ui/

(¿?) ¿Quién se supone que sos? /confundido/

(Jun) su novia… no… novia ya no cabe… su mujer y vine por mi mujer ¿algún problema? /sonrió presumida/

(¿?) ¿eh? ¿en serio sos así? ¡es asqueroso! /dijo aquel hombre indignado por la situación/ ¡estas despedida! ¡que asco!/dijo y termino por marcharse/

(Jun) lo siento… te quedaste sin empleo por mi causa… /Ui corrió hacia Jun abrazándola/

(Ui) ¿esa ropa es de mi hermana?

(Jun) hubiese sido mas lindo un te amo mucho Jun… ¬_¬… pero bien, lo entiendo Yui chan es primero… se, tu hermana me la presto

(Ui) ¿tu boda? ¿no deberías estar casada?

(Jun) eh… eh… estoy casada… abandone a mi esposa después de nuestra boda, ella quería el dinero, no había necesidad que yo estuviera ahí, se lo puede quedar, me tiene sin cuidado, solo quiero estar a tu lado /observo un sonrisa victoriana en el rostro de Ui/ ¿sabias que vendría cierto?

(Ui) si… pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, por lo que veo solo estas vos y tu bajo ¿me equivoco? /al ver a la chica sosteniendo a su bajo en la espalda/

(Jun) ¿nos aceptas? Nos portaremos bien… yo… yo te… /guardo silencio un momento/ ¡ahhhh! ¡que yo te amo! /dijo avergonzada/

(Ui) /rio/ tambien te amo… y los acepto… ¿en serio te decidiste por ser la Sra. Hirasawa? /se burlo/

(Jun) no cambiare mi apellido nunca… no me molestes /su estomago rugió del hambre que tenia/

(Ui) si… claro… /rio confiada… como si la estuvieran retando/

….

….

(Yui) ¡Wau!... ¡es increíble! /estaba sorprendida con lo que veía, aquel lugar era impresionante/

(Azusa) es hermoso

(Jun) ¡cierto que si! /dijo emocionada/

(Yui) es increíble…

(Ui) ¡hermana!... /dijo al ver a su hermana en su restaurante/ viniste a la inauguración /decía emocionada/

(Yui) ¡Ui! No podría perdérmelo…además la comida de Ui es la mejor del mundo

(Jun) /observaba junto con Azusa a las hermanas Hirasawa/ ahí están de nuevo

(Azusa) y nosotras acá… /decía ya acostumbrada a esa reacción de ambas chicas/ ¿de donde sacaron el dinero para esta inversión tan grande?

(Jun) jejeje… como mi matrimonio no se consumo después de casarme, no fue valido así que mi dinero volvió a mi y bueno tenia que invertirlo en algo, y tuve la idea, aunque al principio Ui no quería pero ya luego acepto… bueno fue mas como un intercambio

(Azusa) ¿intercambio? /confundida/

(Ui) si… Jun chan se convirtió en la Sra. Hirasawa /rio burlona/

(Azusa) tambien caíste /dijo a Jun/

(Jun) si… ¿las hermanas Hirasawa tendrán algún poder oculto?

(Azusa) quien sabe… estamos destinadas a hacer lo que se les venga en gana

(Jun y Azusa) ¡tocamos algo! /decían las dos, cada quien con su instrumento empezaron a tocar juntas/

Yui y Ui… observaban desde la barra a sus respectivas esposas… mientras tomaban un chocolatada

….

…

¿Qué tan mal estuvo?... espero no tanto, bueno gracias por pasarse si alguien se paso… nos leemos, graciasssssssssss


End file.
